vicsthegodthatwasfandomcom-20200215-history
A snowball's Chance
Mite informs the party they have reached the Ninth Layer in the hells! "As much as I would love to see what happens to foolish souls. I am not powerful enough to be here... My contract is complete!" (bows and vanishes with laughter and contract in hand.) Without a guide and an army of devils whos only job is to prevent uninvited souls from entering Nessus's Domain, the party will have to reveal true tenacity to reach and breach the only gate to Nessus. Even with the bottle of the bound the prospect of the challenge is daughnting. Plane Description The frigid layer of Stygia seems a balmy paradise compared to the icy wasteland known as Cania. Mile-thick glaciers grind across a forbidding landscape, only to crash into cyclopean mountains. Screaming snowstorms pelt the white expanse of wilderness. Deep crevasses, often hidden by thin layers of snow, wait to devour the unwary traveler. Dotted across the land like so many signposts are the half-buried, icy corpses of foolish intruders who thought they could survive Cania’s arctic rigors. Adventure The Party takes the one way trip to Cainia. Once Arrived they are surrounded by 30 Ice Devils. Who order them to surrender and give up their weapons. Darien negotiates they will come peacefuly under their guard but the party will not give up their weapons. The devils seem more than happy at this arangement. Once in the City of Frozen Souls, the party is escorted to the dungons and told to get in the cells until the Arch Duke will see them.... The party decides thats not going to happen and attack the ice Devils. The party's Awsome combat prowess earns them several kills quickly but the Devils are organized and being teleporting out as they are criticly wounded. Every devil that falls two more take their place. Eventualy the party sees the hopeless situation as the shere numbers of the Ice devils being to gain the upper hand. The party uses the bottle of the bound and summons the pit fiend general. At the sight of an unknown pit fiend under the command of the party. the Ice devils flee. The General of the bound is commanded to use his army and destroy the city. Then the party spends several minutes summoning the entire army. Organized Chaos ensues as the devil army attacks the City of Frozen Souls. The citys devils are caught off guard by the attack of an unknown army, comprized of all kinds of evil and a few good outsiders. The Party decides to use the destraction of their army to find a way to Nessus, and several party members voice their want to destroy the Artifact. The General tells them he knows where both goals can be done. The Party reaches a keep or temple on the edges of the city. Attacking the devils the party quickly takes the main hall and discovers the store rooms and Dungon. Korthus takes a criticly blow to the head as he charges threw solid wall. The Construct has a laps in identity. Bullock and Korthus begin releasing prisoners while Darien and Arkondon sneek deeper into the keep and listen in on a councle of devils meeting. Gaining some startaling information on things on this plane and far above where they discover the hells are new siedgeing the Hevens. Korthuus and Bullock discover an unknown entity sealed away below the dungon. Korthus breaks the lock jumps down and wakes up the being. This entity recalls the party and is supprized to see them. Korthus decides to try and kill it but quicly discovers it has no fear of him or his weapons and is nearly destoryed before he escapes. Darien and Arkondon return to get the party. Darien says he knows where to head. The party kicks in the door to the Devil Councle and all hell breaks lose!!!.... The Devils slowly lose ground and the party chases the fleeing pit fiend. The party tracks the pit fiend threw a maze and into his inner sanctum. Where they fight the pit fiends guard. A powerful planer dragon. Bullock notices the dragon is under a compulsion spell on a tail braclet. Taking out the magic item. the dragon stops attacking and tells the party where the pit fiend is hiding. Once the party tracks the infernal agent to his ritual room they kill it quickly. once dead they command their pit fiend general to open the gate to nessus.... for the final battle. XP 15,000xp Ice Devils x 10 1,000xp assorted lesser devils 300xp 1-20 10,000xp reaching Cainia 15,000xp roll playing 10,000xp for making dm laugh his ass off and Carl choking on junk food. 51,300xp total Part 2: 32,000xp room of devils 10,000xp rollplaying 200,000xp pit fiend 10,000xp traps 252,000xp total Bonus All players will gain a level in additional xp if they reach Nessus. Any player that dosnt reach Nessus. Will play NPC's for last episode! Category:Adventures